Episode 9533 (13th August 2018)
Plot The police accuse Sally of having Duncan as a secret lover and planning the fraud with her reluctant partner. They also present her with copies of her bank records and ask her why £1,000 was deposited into her account two weeks ago, saying it came from Duncan's account. Jenny sees Sean lurking at the optics and tells him to stand at the bar with a warm, friendly face. Neither Johnny nor Michelle can help Carla with the extra money for the factory. Sally is released on bail and brought home to a waiting reporter's questions. Gina sends her on her way. Sally quizzes Tim who admits that the £1,000 wasn't a Street Cars bonus but he thought it was a bank error and he pocketed it. She angrily points out he's made her look guilty. Jude tells Angie they need to build on small steps. Mary hears they are celebrating their second wedding anniversary on Wednesday and plans a party. The bank won't help Carla with a loan. She gives Johnny Aidan's DVD. Sean tries to sneak a shot of vodka and is caught by Jenny. Sally tells a staggered Tim about the texts suggesting her affair with Duncan. Sean is fired and told to leave immediately. Sean cries to himself in the ginnel as Carol finds Frank waiting and sends him on his way when he realises what he's up to. Carol takes Sean in hand. Tim is distant with Sally when she professes her love for him and her innocence. They hug. Angie admits to Toyah about the counselling and how hard going she finds it. Yasmeen gives Sally the £350 raised to bank, saying how much she has the support of the community. Sally refuses it, but tells her neighbour she's going to clear her name. Sally breaks down. Toyah applies for a vacant counselling job at the medical centre, getting annoyed with Imran when he needles her. Sally worries what else Duncan has planned. She has doubts about how much Tim believes her side of the story and says she needs his support. Imran tells Alya he needs her money now. Carla tells the two of them she has the money but confesses to Michelle that she'd lied and she needs more time to work out another strategy as she's determined not to lose the factory again. Cast Regular cast *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Carla Connor - Alison King *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Jude Appleton - Paddy Wallace *Angie Appleton - Victoria Ekanoye *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia Guest cast *DS Clarke - Alexander Newland *Frank - Jason Baughan *Reporter - Hannah Barrie *Carol - Emma Hartley-Miller Places *Coronation Street - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, kitchen and kitchen *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Rosamund Street *Rosamund Street Medical Centre - Reception *Viaduct Bistro *Weatherfield Police Station - Interview room Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Sally accuses Tim of helping Duncan to incriminate her; Carla struggles to raise Alya's asking price; and Sean gets caught red-handed by Jenny. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,196,000 viewers (2nd place). Category:2018 episodes